Six Weeks Later
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's a wreck after the final battle, and Ryou's not helping.


**Six Weeks Later…..**

It had been six weeks since the final battle, and Ichigo was a wreck. She had been told by Ryou that Kisshu was dead, but Pai and Taruto were still alive. Upon hearing this, Ichigo literally broke down- and no one could help her. Her parents, the other Mews, Moe, Miwa- all of them tried to cheer Ichigo up, but to no avail. She dumped Aoyama the day after Ryou told her Kisshu was dead, and then quit Café Mew Mew. Ryou tried to get her back, but Keiichiro had stopped him.

One day Ryou came to Ichigo's house while her parents weren't home, and rang the bell. Ichigo answered a few minutes later, and Ryou asked, "Ichigo, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hell no, you're evil," Ichigo said. "I quit so I wouldn't have to see you again."

"Well, who else will you date, now that Kisshu's dead?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she screamed, "NO ONE, AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" Then she slammed the door and locked it.

Ichigo went upstairs after slamming the door, and fell face-down onto her bed, sobbing.

Her parents came home soon after, and hearing her sobs, Sakura went upstairs, and went into Ichigo's room. "Ichigo, what happened?" she asked.

"Ryou wants me to be his girlfriend, and he just had to remind me that I can't date Kisshu because he's dead," Ichigo said sadly. "I hate Ryou…."

Sakura sat down with Ichigo, and gently stroked her hair, calming the cat girl down. Soon Ichigo was sleeping, and Sakura sighed, then went downstairs to call Keiichiro. After two rings, Keiichiro's voice asked, _"Ichigo?"_

"No, this is her mom, Sakura," Sakura said.

"_Oh, hi Mrs. Momomiya, what's up?" _Keiichiro asked.

"Is Kisshu really dead?" Sakura asked. "Or is Ryou trying to get Ichigo so depressed she'll turn to him?"

Keiichiro sighed. _"Kisshu's still alive," _he said. _"I think I can contact Pai, but I need someone to keep Ryou busy."_

"My husband wants to murder Ryou," Sakura commented.

Keiichiro sighed again and said, _"Tell him to come do that; I know Ryou will do everything in his power to keep Kisshu away from Ichigo if I can get him back."_

"Will do," Sakura said, and hung up. Then she called, "Shintaro?"

"Yeah?" Shintaro asked.

"Keiichiro just gave you permission to murder Ryou," Sakura said. "Apparently he was lying about Kisshu being dead."

"I'M GETTING THE SWORD!" Shintaro shouted, and Sakura sighed as she heard him go to the basement, and then a lot of falling boxes. _I'm amazed Ichigo can sleep through this…. _Sakura thought.

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_"Who were you talking to?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"Zakuro, we're going out tonight and she wanted to check on timing," Keiichiro lied smoothly.

"Oh," Ryou said. "When did you get together?"

"Months ago, we just didn't want the press to know," Keiichiro said. "We both knew Pudding would bounce around telling the world, so we didn't tell anyone."

Suddenly they heard knocking on the front door, and Ryou asked, "Who would that be?"

"Beats me, why not go see?" Keiichiro suggested. "I have to get ready to leave."

Ryou sighed and went to open the door. Keiichiro headed off to the basement as he heard a maniacal voice shout, "DIE, YOU EVIL BLONDE BASTARD!"

Locking himself in the room with the big screen, Keiichiro sighed and typed Pai's number into the screen's keypad. The screen started to flicker, and finally Pai's face came up, looking startled and a bit wary. "Keiichiro? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Ichigo's a broken wreck because Ryou told her Kisshu's dead," Keiichiro said. "PLEASE tell me he's okay."

"He's fine- but he's sulking about not getting to go back to Earth yet," Pai said. He turned away from the screen, and shouted, "Kisshu! I need you in the lab!"

Teleportation sounded a minute later, and Kisshu appeared, looking grouchy. It faded when he saw Keiichiro, and he asked, "What's going on?"

Pai looked at Keiichiro, who said, "Ichigo's a complete wreck; can you come back before she commits suicide?"

"Be right there," Kisshu said, and ran off.

"I built a portal machine," Pai said in response to Keiichiro's puzzled expression.

"Will you and Taruto be visiting at some point?" Keiichiro asked.

"We should be able to soon; there's still a lot to do here, but we're not needed for most of it," Pai said.

"Good," Keiichiro said. Teleportation sounded behind him, and he turned to see Kisshu standing there.

"Kisshu, did you remember the pills?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I'm going to Ichigo's. Come soon, I bet Fishy misses you!" He teleported out.

"Is Ryou going to be a problem?" Pai asked Keiichiro.

"No, Ichigo's father is currently chopping him to pieces with his authentic Japanese katana," Keiichiro said dryly.

"Alright," Pai said. "I have to go; let me know if there are any problems."

"Will do," Keiichiro said. Pai nodded and cut the connection. Keiichiro sighed and went to go see what was left of Ryou.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room, and found her lying face-down on the bed, not moving. Remembering what Keiichiro had said, Kisshu got worried, and started shaking her. He was relieved when she rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes. Then she looked shocked, and asked, "Kisshu?"

"I'm here," Kisshu said softly.

"I thought you were dead…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Nope, the Mew Aqua brought me back," Kisshu said. He sat down on the bed with her, and she promptly glomped him. He hugged back, asking, "You really missed me, huh?"

"Mmhm…" Ichigo said. She snuggled against him, and he tightened his grip on her.

They didn't break apart until the front door opened downstairs, and Shintaro's voice said happily, "The blonde bastard is in pieces!"

"That's a little more information than I needed, dear," Sakura's voice said.

"Your dad killed Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"Probably because he lied about you being dead," Ichigo sighed. "Oh well, now he can't try to make me 'his'. He was a nutcase. An EVIL nutcase."

"Well, at least he's gone now," Kisshu said. "Too bad I didn't get to kill him, though."

"Yeah… I would have liked to watch," Ichigo said. "Oh well."

"Do I get a kiss?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"You can always get a kiss," Ichigo said happily, and kissed him passionately.

**Short and crappy, but I wanted to get something out before I go to the anime convention tomorrow. If you're going to review, please don't flame me.**


End file.
